


Vale la pena intentarlo

by Xoxoynr



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxoynr/pseuds/Xoxoynr
Summary: - Se lo ruego, una sola oportunidad, por favor, mis amigos ellos..... No sobrevivieron-Puedo darte una oportunidad pero no garantiza que podrás cambiar lo que sucedio- Eso lo veremos, gracias- Yo Maturín creador del universo te llevo a ti Bill Denbrough al fatídico Octubre de 1988 con la posiblidad de cambiar el pasado, no lo arruines y buen viaje.Y en ese momento Bill sintió que todo daba vueltas, una luz brillante y su cuerpo voló por los aires, lo único que sintió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos fue caer en una superficie blanda y una voz diciendo su nombre.





	1. El trato.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas , creo que nunca me había propuesto escribir pero bueno.... Espero que lo disfruten y estoy muy abierta a recibir criticas, siempre y cuando sean con el debido respeto.

Bill no lo soportaba más, el último llamado le confirmó lo que ya presentía la última integrante de los perdedores había caído, Bev era la última antes de él, lo que significaba que faltaban minutos para que Pennywise lo viniera a buscar.

Bill sin ánimos de nada y sabiendo lo que seguía busco sus mejores ropas, se vistió, prendió unas velas, se sentó en su sofá con un buen whisky y espero.

Un ruido se escucho en la cocina, Bill nisiquiera se para para observar, ya sabía quién era.

— Aquí estoy, no necesitas hacer una gran entrada- dijo Bill muy despreocupado y bebiendo de su vaso

— Billy Boy, supongo que los años no te han echo muy bien - dijo Pennywise mientras se sentaba frente a él

—Si vas a matarme, ya hazlo quieres 

— Ya lo sabes entonces, el último de los perdedores, sabes la que solía ser tu novia dio más pelea, lástima que no es competencia para mi 

—Pennywise....... suficiente, hazlo estoy listo

— Mmmm... lástima me gusta jugar con mi comida, pero bueno, te tengo un cariño especial Billy, así que cerraras los ojos, yo te mató y luego tal vez me lleve tu brazo, ya sabes como un recuerdo- dijo riendo el payaso 

Bill cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y sintió cuando unas garras se enterraban en su abdomen, Bill con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia pensó que al fin se encontraría con Georgie y con los perdedores, pero también pensó que hubiese pasado si todos estuvieran vivos, si Pennywise no fuera un ser malvado y que se pudiera derrotar y pensó en una tortuga un nombre que salió de sus labios

— Maturín..........

 

Nada.....  
No había nada, ni dolor, ni colores, ni felicidad o desesperación.

Sólo blanco 

 

-William denbrough ¿Seguro que estas listo?- esa voz, la tortuga 

—Maturín... ¿Qué más puedo hacer?, Eso acabo con todo ya no tengo ganas de luchar, Pennywise tenía razón, los años no me ayudaron.

-Prevenirlo, hubieses podido prevenirlo, pero ya es tarde- su mirada se posó despreocupada en mi 

\- Noo.... podría, usted puede ayudarme siempre lo a echo, por favor- lo que él ser dijo me dio una idea, si evitó que George muera, todo cambiará, no le tendría miedo 

\- Ya es tarde 

\- Se lo ruego, una sola oportunidad, por favor, mis amigos ellos..... No sobrevivieron, con ellos puedo derrotarlo, esta vez para siempre.

-Puedo darte una oportunidad pero no garantiza que podrás cambiar lo que sucedio, un ser con millones de años no cambiará.

\- Eso lo veremos, gracias- dije cerrando los ojos y dejando toda mi confianza en que está vez si lo lograría, George y los perdedores todos lo lograriamos 

\- Yo Maturín creador del universo te llevo a ti William Denbrough al fatídico Octubre de 1988 con la posiblidad de cambiar el pasado, no lo arruines y buen viaje.

Bill sintió que todo daba vueltas, una luz brillante y su cuerpo voló por los aires, lo único que sintió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos fue caer en una superficie blanda y una voz diciendo su nombre

 

— ¡Billy!

Georgie...................


	2. Primer encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por las faltas de ortografía :B  
> Disfruten.

"Bill ¿Seguro que no tendré problemas?" Dijo Georgie, parado desde la ventana dibujando una carita sonriente en el vidrio empañado.

"¿Georgie?" Mi voz salió temblorosa debido al resfriado 

Esto no es posible , Maturín lo hizo, este es el día en que todo se arruino, mire mis manos temblorosas y note la hoja doblada en mi cama,desgastada y antigua, le estaba haciendo un barco a Georgie, el barco que lo llevó directo a su muerte, no puedo pensar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me ponía de pie, dios como he extrañado a George.

"¿Biily? ¿Estas bien? , Te congelaste" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, oh mi hermanito tan pequeño e inocente esta vez haré las cosas bien, se lo prometo, su seguridad antes que la mía.

Avanze rápidamente los pasos que me faltaban y lo cargue, sus brazos a penas me rodearon pero eso no importaba aquí está mi hermano y pobre del jodido payaso que se atraviese en mi camino.

"¿Bill? Ya me estás asustando, ¿me harás el bote o no ?" Sentí a Georgie removerse y lo puse de vuelta a sus pies 

"NO, po-por supuesto que n-no" mierda, salió más fuerte de lo que pensé 

"¿Por que? Tú querías que saliera"

"P-pues ahora no", casi olvidó mi tartamudeo, "Ve a tu habitación, estaré ahí en un segundo para hacer algo divertido, te lo prometo" dije mirándolo para que saliera de mi habitación 

"Bieeen" salió desganado y arrastrando los pies 

Sí no me equivoco, Pennywise estará en el sotano, es hora de arreglar esto y luego ocuparme de convencer a los demás 

Me puse zapatos, una chaqueta, tome mi linterna y por si acaso agarre una pequeña navaja que tenía escondida papá.

La puerta del sótano sonó al abrirla como si pasarán años de no ser abierta, la pequeña ampolleta no era suficiente para alumbrar el lugar así que prendí mi linterna antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, este lugar daba miedo , los muebles antiguos y llenos de cosas inutiles, el olor a encierro y los ruidos no ayudaban para nada a hacerlo un lugar acogedor, ni siquiera parecía que estaba en mi casa.

Al llegar al final de la escalera no sabía que estaba buscando, Pennywise siempre se aparecía al sentir a alguien asustado, más específicamente niños, pero al crecer con el rencor hacia el me hacía no temerle, yo era técnicamente un adulto y no sentía miedo, ya no más.

"Pennywise, el payaso bailarin, se te otorgan m-muertes de miles de ni-niños, desde que Derry f-fue fundado" dije caminando en circulos, "el mi-miedo de ellos te hace sentir poderoso, así que te lo digo, en esta casa no hallarás ese sentimiento nunca más, asi que saldrás por las bu-buenas o por las m-malas" dije cada vez más fuerte y rojo de la ira, por mi cabeza pasaban todas las imagenes, el cuerpo de George, la cara de Stan llena de marcas de dientes, Richie con un bate , Ben y su estómago y Beverly mi preciosa Beverly flotando, imágenes que cada vez se volvían más borrosas

"Que valiente ,¿Debo estar asustado? Bi-billy" Pennywise apareció atras de mí haciendo muecas con su boca, sus dientes afilados y sus grandes ojos amarillos "Verás tú pareces conocerme pero yo no te conozco mucho a ti" dijo con una sonrisa " Tal vez seas mi próxima cena"

Previniendo sus conocidos movimientos, le enterré la navaja en el cuello, antes de que se acercara a mi, su cara no mostraba más que sorpresa y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo fuego y antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, corrí hacia mi derecha donde había una cadena y prácticamente le di un latigazo en su cabeza.

"Si yo fuera tú, si tendría miedo, y mucho" dije sosteniendo con fuerza la cadena, Eso me miraba desde el piso con furia, " No soy un niño normal, ya no más, por tu culpa" 

Eso me miró confundido su cabeza se ladeó mirándome con curiosidad y en un pestañeo ya no estaba 

Dejé caer la cadena y me senté en el final de las escaleras repitiendome a mi mismo, que iba a estar bien, que todos vamos a estar bien.


	3. El día a día + sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre el día a día de Bill y de penny antes de que se desarrolle más su historia y más Pennywise conocerá a alguien interesante.

Luego de ese pequeño momento de reflexion, subí de vuelta a la habitación de Georgie para encontrarlo jugando con sus autos 

"Bill! Tú serás el auto rojo y yo el azul" dijo mi hermano con emoción dándome su juguete y dejándome sentarme en su cama 

" Esta b-bien" dije resignado y a la vez feliz de estar con el. "George? Debo d-decirte algo, tu no debes hablar con eextraños si ¿L-lo sabes verdad?" La cara de George mostraba completa confusión pero era necesario decírselo no podría perderlo una vez más, no lo soportaría.

"Billy mamá lo dice siempre y adem" le corté antes de que terminara

"Lo se s-solo quiero que lo recuerdes además no debes ocultarme n-nada, puedes decirme lo que sea" dije apoyando el auto en el suelo y tocando su hombro, Dios aún no creo que sea real

"¡Bill! ¡Georgie! La cena está lista"

Georgie se paró contento, amaba comer, sin embargo yo no podía compartir su felicidad sabía que esto solo era el inicio, del peor año de mi vida.

9 PM

Luego de cenar mamá nos mandó a cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, con George aprovechamos de ir al baño, lavarnos los dientes, cambiarnos y luego de una extensa batalla perdida contra nuestros padres sobre quedarnos despiertos, subimos finalmente

"Buenas noches Georgie, cualquier cosa estoy al lado, solo grita si me necesitas"

"Buenas noches Billy"

Al entrar a mi habitación note al instante ese olor dulzón y un globo flotando en mi escritorio amarrado a un objeto, me acerque lentamente para ver y oh mi navaja, la devolvió, Pennywise volvió y nisiquiera lo noté

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y fui donde George 

"George sal rápido dormíras conmigo hoy"

"Pero estas enfermo"

"No importa será como una pijamada, igual que en los viejos tiempos"

"Bueno "

3:00 AM

Bill sentía calor, demasiado y George no ayudaba pegado en su espalda, Bill se sentó en la cama y se sacó la parte   de arriba de su pijama, suspirando alejó un poco a George de su lado y trató de volver a dormir, cuando sus ojos se cerraban en la esquina de su habitación vió unos impactantes ojos azules y no pudo evitar que un susurro se le escapara, sin tartamudeo

"Pennywise......."

Esté al oírlo y ver su torso desnudo no pudo evitar sonreír como el gato de Alicia, vaya enigma que resulta ser Billy boy, tal vez sea su cena más apetecible en años.

 

8:00 am

Primera hora en el colegio, casi había olvidado lo que se sentia, las grandes puertas, la estructura de ladrillos y los pasillos amontonados de gente, casi no te permiten respirar, lo único bueno es que pasó más desapercibido, bueno solo para algunos.

"Gran Bill" Richie.... Oh mi querido amigo Richie cuanto había extrañado tus enormes ojos metidos en esos horribles lentes. 

"Hey Ri-Richie"  dije parandome de mi asiento para saludarlo

"Te extranamos Bill, nunca más vuelvas a enfermarte, te lo prohibo" dijo con un tono autoritario haciendo pucheros y tomando asiento al lado mío 

"Si Richie co-como si fuera mi cu-culpa" Richie como siempre comenzó con su vómito verbal, pero no pude ponerle atención, al fijar mi mirada en la puerta, Eddie y Stan venía conversando casi a susurros hasta que Eddie se dio cuenta de mi presencia y corrió para ponerse en frente 

"¡Bill! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Stan más atrás me saludó con su mano, nunca fue mucho de hablar pero sabía que él nos quería 

"¡Hola Bill!" Dijo Stan con una sonrisa tímida 

"Hey chi-chicos se di-dignaron a llegar" dije en un tono bromista mientras corría mi asiento para darle espacio a Eddie, Stan tomo la silla de adelante y se sentó mirando hacia nosotros

"Lo dice el que estuvo enfermo, ¿cierto? cara de caca" dijo Richie golpeando a Eddie en el brazo 

"Ya te dije que no me dijeras asi!" Dijo Eddie devolviéndole un golpe en la cabeza, extrañaba sus peleas 

"Niños silencio porfavor y agarren sus libros, señor kraspback siéntese en su lugar" dijo la maestra mientras dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio 

La clase transcurrió muy aburrida, nada interesante, al morir Gerogie en el pasado, casi ni me preocupaba venir a clases y poner atención, los profesores solían entenderlo pero ahora no tengo excusas para no ponerle atención a la maestra, así que debo concentrarme.

15:30 PM 

"Chicos ya no quiero venir nunca mas, se los juro" dijo Richie mientras iba arrastrando la mochila camino a la salida 

"Nos harías un gran favor" dijo Stan empujándolo un poco 

"Eddie ¡vez como me habla mi amor! "

"Basta Richie si sigues te tiraré justo en frente del autobus" Eddie le dió una mirada de reojo pero todos sabíamos que nunca lo haría 

"Biiiiill" dijo Richie mientras me tomaba el brazo 

"Nop n-no me metas en tus p-peleas Richie " dije mientras me adelantaba un poco al ver que la pandilla de Bowers se acercaba, "Richie p-para, hay que desviarnos"

"Pero mi casa es a la derecha igual que la de Eddie"dijo sin dejar de caminiar.

"Bowers v-viene "dije jalando su brazo hacia el otro lado

"Y por eso digo que hay que ir a la izquierda" dijo Richie agarrando de la mochila a Stan y a Eddie 

"Rápido por aquí " cruzamos un parque casi corriendo sin fijarnos si Bowers nos seguía 

Corrimos como unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al centro, era un lugar con mucha gente sobre todo a la hora de la salida de muchos estudiantes Bowers no nos podría hacer nada.

Doblamos por una esquina de una calle vacía para poder retomar el camino a casa cuando justo en el centro de la vereda se encontraba Henry y sus amigos 

"Pero a quién tenemos aqui" dijo mientras se ponía frente de nosotros yo automáticamente hize hacia tras a Eddie y Richie se colocó a mi lado 

"Al tartamudo, el judío, el ciego y el polluelo" todos rieron mientras apoyaban a Henry 

" Y eso que te hace a ti ¿El apestoso?" mierda Richie que nunca te callas 

"Mira cuatrojos...."

"Henry p-porfavor s-solo queremos ir a nu-nuestras ca-casas, en p-paz si e-es po-posible"

"No, no es posible y ya que te gusta ser el escudo de tus amigos te dejare un recuerdo para que lo pienses la próxima vez"

Vic, Belch y Patrick sujetaron a Stan a Richie y a Eddie respectivamente

Henry me tomo de la polera y en menos de un segundo su puño conecto con mi ojo, dejándome tirado en el piso 

"Para que aprendas que tú no tienes que pagar por tus amigos" dijo Henry haciéndole una seña a los demás para que se fueran.  
Al irse todos los chicos corrieron pararme, preguntarme si estaba bien y despocritar contra la pandilla de Bowers.  
Justo cuando estábamos punto de irnos me fijé que el la acera del frente está Beverly mirando todo el espectáculo. Si Beverly fuera parte de nuestro grupo esto no habría pasado, de eso estaba seguro, debía idear un plan para que Beverly se hiciera parte del grupo cuanto antes , al igual que Ben y Mike 

Luego de ese fantastico encuentro y que Richie se disculpara todo el camino llegue a mi casa agotado, deba subir rápido para que ni mamá ni gerogie notarán mi ojo  subi directo a mi habitación a tirarme a dormir sin pensar en nada más.

15:40 pn

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Derry....

"Yo soy Pennywise el payaso bailarín ¿Y tú eres?"

"Brenda ¿Vienes del circo?" Pregunto la inocente niña de a penas 6 años 

"Si ¿puedes olerlo Brenda ?" Pregunto el payaso lamiéndose los labios 

"Siiii huelo el algodón de azúcar y las palomitas"dijo la niña saltando un poco

"¿si? ¿Quieres que te lleve al circo Brenda? Ahí todos flotamos y si me acompañas flotaras también" dijo Pennywise agarrando a la niña del cuello y mordiendo su hombro derecho.

Valla que cruel payaso tomando la vida de una pequeña niña, no dejando nada de ella solo para estar satisfecho. 

16:00 PM 

Pennywise ya hacia su camino de vuelta a las alcantarillas, con esa niña  había quedado más que satisfecho hoy.

Cuando iba casi adentrándose no puedo evitar que su boca se hiciera agua al sentir el característico olor al miedo y un llanto casi imperceptible para el oído humano pero no para el .

Salió de donde se encontraba y para su sorpresa encontró un niño parado justo al lado de la calle en la esquina para adentrarse a Neilbot Street, pero no era cualquier niño, era el apetecible Gerogie Denbrough el hermanito de su pesadilla Billy Boy, como lo había apodado él.

"¿Qué tal pequeño? ¿Por qué lloras?" Dijo el payado acercándose a el 

"Estoy perdido , estaba siguiendo un pájaro , no sabía que me aleje tanto " dijo llorando en pequeño 

Valla está para devorarlo , tal vez nadie lo noté 

"¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu hogar?"

" No debo hablar con extraños"

"Yo soy Pennywise el payado bailarín, ¿Vez? Ya no somos desconocidos"

"Esta bien" dijo gerogie sonriendo un poco

Oh como lo disfrutaría, pobre Billy no sabe lo que le espera.


	4. ¿Donde esta Georgie?

18:00 PM

Pennywise tomó a Georgie con él, tuvo que dormirlo para que Georgie no se resistiera, Pennywise no planeaba lastimarlo o al menos no hasta el punto en que muriera, pensaba dejarlo flotando, así cuando lo quisiera poder despertarlo.

En fin por el momento no se lo comería ya estaba bastante satisfecho con la niña, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Bill se enterará que su querido hermano estaba desaparecido. 

18:00 PM  
20:00 PM  
22:00 PM 

Y Georgie no aparecía.......

Su madre era un mar de lágrimas, y su padre no había dejado de pasearse y gritar que la policía era un asco en Derry, y él....  
Pensaba que esto no podía estar pasando otra vez se suponía que había prometido salvar a George, habia prometido que crecería, prometido que tendría una vida, sin embargo, aquí se encuentra, llenó de frustración al saber exactamente dónde se encontraba Georgie, pero sus padres no lo dejaban moverse del sillón temiendo que el desaparecería tambíen.

"¿Qué haremos?" Pregunto su madre cada vez dando un hipido más fuerte

"No lo sé , la policía no puede ayudarnos, dicen que George puede estar jugando, mañana nos ayudarán a buscarlo por el momento nos pidieron permanecer en casa " dijo su padre finalmente sentándose y bajando la mirada a sus pies. 

"P-papá p-podemos hacer algo " 

"Bill creo que es hora de que te acuestes hijo " dijo su madre nisiquiera mirándolo 

"Pero. .. podemos hacerlo, lo conocemos , p-podemos buscar en su s lugares favoritos"

"William ya lo hicimos y no pasó nada es peor ir en la oscuridad algo te puede pasar a ti" dijo su padre enfadado

"Mamá de verdad..."

"William a tu habitación" dijo su padre mirándole

"Papá debemos buscar mejor " dije poniéndome de pie

"¡Basta! A tu cuarto William ahora" su padre de un tirón lo puso de pie mientras se mantenía apretando su brazo, apretaba muy fuerte de seguro dejaría una marca, lo tiro hasta dejarlo en la escalera y hacerlo subir

Con lagrimas en los ojos Bill ya estaba ideando un plan para bajar a las alcantarillas, tendría que ir solo está vez, solo necesitaba que sus padres se durmieran, sabía que era muy improbable que Georgie estuviera vivo a estas alturas pero al igual que la última vez necesita comprobar con sus propios ojos.  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el piso.

Su georgie, su pequeño hermano, no podia, no otra vez......

Se durmió ahí mismo con lagrimas en los ojos y con un payaso mirándolo desde la oscuridad , estaba ansioso esperando el próximo paso de Bill.

9:30 am 

Bill se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, la posición en la que se durmió no le favorecía en nada, tenía frío y sabía que ya no había ido a clases .

Bill contra todas las emociones que sentía tomo un cambio de ropa y se ducho , no tenía ningún plan pero lo que si sabía era que iría a Neibolt Street a verificar sus horribles predicciones.

Bill al estar listo tomo la misma navaja con la que apuñaló a Pennywise, su linterna y su bicicleta 

"¡Hi-yo silver!" Y con eso partió directo a La casa del pozo.

9:50 am

"G-golpea e-exhausto el t-tronco t-tosco y r-recto eh i-insiste i-infausto en que ah v-visto e-espectros" dios siempre eh odiado ser tartamudo lo único bueno de haber crecido fue dejar de tartamudear a cada sílaba. 

Subí las escaleras del pórtico lo más rápido posible y al momento de tocar la perilla de la puerta un mal presentimiento me lleno , sabía que Pennywise estaba esperando el momento para matarme, pero debía arriesgarme, si no logré salvar a georgie tal vez no sería tan malo morir, no metería en probablemas a Stan o incluso Beverly, Ben y Mike no se ganarían el odio del payaso.

Al llegar a la habitación del pozo pensamientos borrosos pasaron por mi mente, era curioso como cada vez más olvidaba lo que pasó en mi otra vida, ni siquiera recuerdo en que lugar vivía o como me mató Pennywise solo recuerdo a la tortuga y la razón por la que llegue.

Tome la cuerda que estaba a un lado y con cuidado fui descendiendo hasta encontrar una entrada , fui con cuidado por diferente pasillos ya que todo esto ya no era tan conocido.

Llegué hasta cierto punto donde ya no sabía dónde ir hasta que un globo salió de un pasillo, lo mire con algo de miedo. Para nada confiado igual lo segui era eso o quedarme parado en medio de un pasillo con un olor asqueroso.

Doble en cuatro pasillos más en completo silencio el globo por delante de mi dio un último giro y entró por una enorme reja reventándose, no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni porque Pennywise lo ayudaba lo que si sabía era que en ese montón de juguetes, por un costado, estaba un pequeño niño, y uno muy conocido.


	5. Bueno o Malo

No   
puede   
ser.

 

"¡Gerogie!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas mirando a Pennywise que solo me miraba con una cara de seriedad y curiosidad parado al centro de la habitación, como un animal listo para atacar.

"¡Billy! Mira todos estos juguetes, el señor Pennywise dijo que podía jugar con todos ellos" dijo Georgie con un tono emocionado y afirmandose para no caer debido a que estaba escalando la montaña de juguetes.

"¿Georgie? ¡P-p-pero que t-te p-pasa George to-todo el m-mundo te está b-buscando c-c-como se te o-ocurre co-confiar e-en el!" Sentía que mi cara cada vez estabaas roja, no podía pensar de lo confundido y feliz que me encontraba.

Georgie me miró con unos ojos gigantes y comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de decir algo.

"Gerogie" no lo hice sentir mal, "L-lo s-siento no d-debí hablarte así p-pero m-mamá está m-muy p-preocupada" 

"¿P-por q-qué e-está a-a-aquí?" Le pregunté a Pennywise mientras me acercaba a Georgie para tratar de bajarlo de la montaña

"Se perdió, lo encontré merodeando en Neibolt Street, según él siguió un pájaro hasta acá" dijo Pennywise mientras pasaba por mi lado para elevarse un poco y tomar a georgie en brazos que seguía llorando 

"¿P-por q-qué no lo llevaste de v-vuelta?" Dije sin poder creer que él estaba ayudando a George y con algo de recelo, nunca hay que confiarse de un payaso asesino  

"Por qué un payaso gigante paseándose con un niño en medio del día no es nada sospechoso" dijo Eso mientras me daba a George, "A demás el no quiso"

"Quiero a mi mamá Billy" dijo Gerogie enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello completamente ajeno de la conversación que mantenía con Pennywise

" Y-ya no-nos v-vamos George" dije mirando a Pennywise

"Gracias" dije con voz baja y dándome la vuelta para ir por el mismo camino 

"Por allá no" dijo Pennywise deteniendome " por este lado es más corto" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por otro pasillo.

Le seguí con George en brazos que ya se había calmado y comenzó a contarme todas las cosas que encontró en la montaña de juguetes a demás de que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado lo que me hacía dudar un poco de Pennywise

Caminamos casi en línea recta todo el rato hasta que salimos una calle algo desconocida, afuera la luz pegaba en todo su esplendor y al momento de girarme para ver al payaso este ya no estaba.

En ese momento no le di importancia lo importante era llegar con George salvo a casa, pero aún no podía creer que Pennywise lo había ayudado , no se lo comió y lo cuido hasta que yo llegue por el.  
Será que Pennywise no están malo como en el pasado o será que tiene un plan aún más macabro. 

11:00 am 

Llegué con Georgie casi a rastras estaba muy cansado de haber caminado, Gerogie se quedó dormido a penas comenzó a reconocer donde andábamos, así que el viaje fue muy callado, cuando comenzé a ver la casa me apresure para llegar esperaba tanto ver la cara de mis padres

"¿Mamá ?" Dije sabiendo que ellos estaban aquí 

"¡William Denbrough!  ¿Donde andabas?" escuchaba los gritos de mamá desde la puerta ella estaba en el comedor, bueno al menos se preocupo por mi, empeze a escuchar sus pasos hasta que la vi aparezerce por la puerta, su cara se crispo de felicidad mientras se tiraba a mis pies tomando a georgie y llamando a papá 

"¡Georgie! Hijo no puedo creerlo ¿donde estabas? ¿porque estás tan sucio? ¡oh por dios! ¡estás castigado! de aqui al resto de tu vida, tu igual Bill oh mis niños ven aquí Bill" mamá me tiró hasta el piso y nos abrazo a ambos con todo los gritos Georgie se despertó y comenzó a reir al ver a mamá tan feliz, a penas salió papá del comedor corrió a abrazarnos a todos.

"Ambos están castigados por casi matarnos del susto" dijo papá con lagrimas de felicidad.

Luego de una gran bienvenida, de preguntas y de que nos obligarán a sacarnos ese olor a alcantarilla, mamá nos lleno de comida Georgie no paraba de hablar de juguetes tuve que detenerlo más de una vez cuando casi decía el nombre de Pennywise.

Estuvimos toda la tarde con ellos, realmente Georgie le daba la alegría a la casa, todos actuaron como si ayer no hubiese pasado nada, fue divertido pero con todo lo que pasamos necesitaba ya un descanso,no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Pennywise y por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba en deuda con el y qué tal vez solo tal vez no me molestaría pagarla.

20:00 PM 

Al fin estaba a pasos de mi habitación necesitaba con urgencia tirarme a dormir un año, George llevaba durmiendo más o menos una hora con mamá y papá  en la habitación de ellos así que solo seré yo en este lado de la casa.

Apenas entre en mi habitación lo vi era muy gracioso como un payaso de casi dos metros estaba sentado en una cama tan pequeña, parecía que en cualquier momento está se rompería 

"¿Q-qué haces a-acá?" Le dije mientras pasaba con algo de nervios y me apoyaba en la puerta, no quería estar tan cerca de el  

"¿Así le hablas al salvador de tu hermano B-B-Billy?" Dijo Eso riéndose 

" Tú c-comes ni-niños q-que no te lo  co-comieras a él n-no si-significa que se-seas bu-bueno" dije tratando de buscar algún objeto que sirviera de arma 

"Pero tú lo dijiste  NO me lo comí a el" dijo mientras de paraba de un salto de mi cama 

"¿Y q-que q-quieres re-reconocimiento" dije tratando de huir por la puerta.

" Espero que sepas porque, eres un niño inteligente Billy, sabes que pude matarlo sabes que aún puedo, pero no lo hare, no hasta que me cuentes porque no me temes, cuando niños aún más grandes que tú, mojan sus pantalones al verme" dijo bloqueando la puerta con su brazo y evitando que pudiera abrirla.

Pennywise se acercó más a mi yo no podía hacer nada estaba pegado a la puerta llegó un momento en donde mi cara está casi tocando su pecho pero él se agachó hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieran casi tocándose

"Bill...." Dijo susurrando con esa voz macabra 

Oh Dios está muy cerca siento que ya no tengo aire, y lo único que tengo de arma cerca es una silla

"¿Por qué no me temes Billy?" Pregunto casi babeando y con unos ojos amarillos

"Yo....." No puedo decirle, él es el malo

La mano de Pennywise fue directo a mi brazo tomándolo y manteniéndolo frente a sus ojos.

"Tu padre te hizo esto y nunca le temiste" pregunto con algo de enojo 

" El no me haría daño" dije retirando mi brazo.

"Ya lo hizo Billy" dijo Pennywise " ya me temeras, te lo aseguro" dijo hasta desaparecer.

Qué noche más intensa lo único que necesito es dormir no tuve ni tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, me acosté a dormir por primera vez sin sentir la inquetante sensación que alguien me observaba.

EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE LA NOCHE

 

La espalda de Bill azotó contra la pared mientras Pennywise le tomaba de la cintura tan fuerte que dejaría marcas, su porte seguía igual, de casi dos metros pero su cara había cambiado,sin esa frente enorme su cara ahora parecía más humana, atractiva diría Billy, pero aún conservaba el maquillaje característico de él.

"Ah! Penny" dios su lengua es muy larga y helada perfecta combinación con su piel que estaba ardiendo 

Pennywise no dejaba de besar su cuello y morderle levemente, el payaso le dio la vuelta y rompió su camisa dejando besos por toda su espalda 

"Mm... Más " sus afiliados colmillos que usa para desgarrar la carne ahora hacían un maravilloso trabajo en su espalda baja

De repente Eso se separó y Bill ya no sintió el calor que lo aturdia 

"Billy tú puedes flotar con todos nosotros" detrás de Pennywise aparecieron niños desfigurados 

"¡Que!" Dios Pennywise se desfiguró por completo 

Pennywise cambio sus ojos a un rojo antes de saltar sobre él y abrirle el estómago con sus garras 

"Ahhhhh!!! No!"  El dolor, es insoportable.


	6. Tormenta de sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre los siento por las faltas de ortografía escribo desde mi celular por lo que a veces se me escapan algunas cosas, me gustaría saber si les está gustando ? O si tienen algún aporte o alguna idea ?

7:00 AM

"Despierta Bill tienes que explicarme porque vinieron a dejar tu bicicleta" su madre entro como un tornado a su habitación abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar la luz, prometía ser un día muy nublado a punto de la lluvia. 

"¿Qué?" conteste algo desconcertado de que entrara tan deprisa y algo estupefacto por lo que había soñado 

Solo fue un sueño, ¿Que mierdas pasaba con él? ¿Soño que él y Pennywise....? Oh no que asco 

y su bicicleta..... ¿Qué?

"¿Q-Qué? m-mamá no e-entiendo de lo q-que ha-hablas" dije sentándome en la cama. Mi madre giro sus ojos antes de pararse en la puerta para explicarme.

"Un señor muy amable vino a dejar tu bicicleta diciendo que ayer la dejaste tirada fuera de su casa. Bill ¿Qué dijimos sobre la bicicleta? debes cuidarla no habrá otra" dijo mamá 

"Lo se m-mamá s-solo ví a George y l-lo o-olvidé" dije encojiendome de hombros

"Está bien, la deje donde siempre, pero le di el globo que traia amarrado a Georgie a él le gustó" dijo finalmente mi madre saliendo de mi habitación 

¿Globo?........  
Pennywise  
Debo dejar de abandonar mis cosas cerca de él o siempre estará volviendo.  

Por ahora solo me levantare y después pensare en ese extraño sueño.

 

8:15

Bill llegó a clases justo antes de que la lluvia se desatará, parecía que el cielo se caería, se sentía algo desconcertado, todo esto le recordaba exactamente cuando Georgie se perdió, en fin Bill no entiende porque su madre lo mando casi nadie apareció, de los perdedores solo apareció Stan diciendo que nunca lo dejarían faltar.

Las clases pasaron lentas, los profesores estaban igual que ellos anciando irse a sus casa y comer algo caliente. 

A fuera las cosas no paraban los truenos y rayos iluminando y haciendo resonar Derry, Bill estaba muy incomodo e inquieto esto no le gustaba, pensar que podría haber un niño como Georgie lo pone aún más nervioso.

3:30 pm

Cuando  finalmente dio la hora de salir la poca gente que había corrió a sus casa, la mayoría demasiado ocupada en sus propios problemas como para notar lo extraño que era que la lluvia siguíera igual, es decir exactamente igual que hace unas horas no había dejado de llover ni un solo segundo, se mantenía estática.

Bill al salir localizo el auto de su madre, se despidió de Stan y corrió para no terminar empapado.

"Hola Billy, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hijo?" Dijo su madre mientras arrancaba el auto 

"B-b-bien" le respondió mirando por la ventana "¿Georgie?" 

"Oh en casa cariño pase por el antes" dijo su madre mientras doblaba por una esquina. Ella siguió conversando pero Bill no le puso atención al fijar que se comenzaba a ver por el lado de la carretera una mata de cabellos anaranjados, el payaso fue apareciendo en distintos puntos cada vez mas ensangrentado, Bill no podía más con el nerviosismo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa la última imagen del payaso le perturbo estaba en los matorrales comiendo una brazo, y con ese mismo le saludo, Bill no pudo hacer más que correr la mirada y mirar a su madre para calmarse.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa su madre le dijo que estarían sin luz un tiempo debido a los daños que han sufridos los cables, por Bill estaba bien, jugaría con Georgie para pasar el rato.

21:00 PM 

La luz no llego en todo el día Bill estaba nervioso y andaba tropesandose por toda la casa, ya casi ni se veía nada

"Bill cariño es hora de ir a acostarse" dijo su madre tomando una vela, solo tenía unas pocas puestas debido a que sus padres temian a que pudieran caerse y causar daños con ella encendida.

Su papá tomo a George de la mano y lo fue a dejar a su habitación mientras que el y su madre se encaminaban a la de el.

" Bueno hijo, si nos necesitas solo llamas" dijo su mamá mientras cerraba las cortinas y acomodaba un poco su cuarto 

"Ah y ¿Bill?"

"S-sii?"

" No quiero velas, puedes quedarte dormido y pueden causar mucho daño"

"B-b-bien lo p-prometo, b-buenas no-noches" me despedí de ella y mientras salía me acomode mejor, mi corazón no dejaba de latir como si estuviera en una carrera y aún no se el porque.

3:00 am

Bill soñaba con un incendio, gente gritando, y el calor insoportable, ganas de llorar y la sofocación por el humo, su cuerpo se retorcía para todos lados parecía que el mismo estaba quemándose, sin ser consciente del ser que provocaba eso.

Pennywise hacia soñar al niño con incendios, Bill había quedado muy nervioso sobre lo que le dijo su madre de las velas por lo que él se aprovecho de eso. 

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Bill salto en el aire y el niño quedó sentado. Estaba sudando, su cabello se pegaba a su frente al igual que su camisa al su torso.

Pennywise al ver esto se lamió los labios, ese chico sí que estaba para comerselo.

"S-s-suficiente" dijo Bill mirando a un punto x en si habitación "S-se que e-estás a-aqui"

Un rayo sono y alumbró la habitación por un leve momento, la tormenta aún no paraba.

"¿Qué pasa Billy asustado de las tormentas?" La risa de Eso retumbó en sus oídos mientras ese ser se acercaba más a él

"N-no" dijo Bill con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas al recordar su sueño, al verlo no pudo evitar pensar como la lengua y los dientes de Pennywise recorrían su espalda.

Pennywise miró a Bill y comenzó a sentir un olor extraño, uno que solo lo siente en adultos, era algo dulzón con algo casi picante.

El payaso se fue acercando a la cama mientras Bill se pegaba al respaldo, Pennywise salto a su cama quedando solo a una breve distancia de el antes de acercarse y hundir su nariz en su cuello.

"A-apartate de m-mi" dijo Bill extrañado y nervioso 

"Tu aroma..... Es extraño, distinto" Eso lo murmuró, olfateaba como un perro su cuello

Bill estaba cada vez más nervioso al punto que había comenzado a sudar otra vez, su piel comenzó a brillar y Eso no lo puedo evitar, comenzó a lamer su cuello cada vez quedándose más tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Bill mantenía sus ojos cerrados pensaba que en cualquier momento el payaso se lo comería, pero aún así no podia evitar que suspiros se arrancarán de sus labios, sentia lo mismo que cuando soño con el payaso, su lengua helada y el calor dejándolo casi en un trance, sin evitarlo comenzó a apretar las sábanas con sus manos y ladeando su cabeza para darle más espacio a Pennywise.

El payaso por otra parte al ver a Bill tan perdido en sus emociones no desaprovechó el tiempo y convirtió su dedo índice en su larga garra y con esta misma abrió la camiseta de Bill dejando su pecho expuesto que subía y bajaba por la agitación, la vista para Eso era estupenda las mejillas sonrojadas de Bill, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y las manos apretando las sábanas.

Bill sintió que el payaso se alejó y solo entonces abrió los ojos mirando al payaso, este le observaba con una mezcla de deseo y desconcierto, sus ojos que antes eran azules se tornaron de un color oro brillante.

El payaso alargo su mano mirando a Bill a los ojos y comenzó a recorrer sus torso, el niño sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio antes de que algo saliera de ellos y arqueo su espalda.

Pennywise extaciado por la vista lo observó por un breve momento antes de que salieran sus garras en su mano derecha y araño el pecho de Bill, el no se podía permitir sentir estas cosas por el niño, el era su comida nada más.

"Ahhgg!" Bill sintio el dolor recorriendo su torso y alejó al payaso de un tirón Algo desconcertado Bill miró al payaso con lagrimas en los ojos.

Truenos y rayos resonaron y alumbraron Derry parecía que el cielo estaba enojado y desataba lanfuria con el pequeño pueblo.

Pennywise puso una cara enfadada, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y abrió su boca enseñando sus colmillos, pero antes de que pudiera morder al pequeño frunció el seño mirando directamente el velador de Bill donde tallado en madera se encontraba un pequeño objeto, una tortuga para ser exactos, aún más enfadado el payaso tomo la tortuga la destrozo con sus dientes y desapareció dejando a Bill ensangrentado y confundido, cabe aclarar que el calentamiento bajo en un instante.

Al igual que la lluvia, que se detuvo justo en el momento en que Pennywise desaparecio, Bill no lo sabía aún pero esa noche todo cambio, su destino e incluso el destino de la mayoría de la gente en Derry, Maturín observaba todo, aliviado de que Pennywise cambiará de opinión y no matará a Bill, la tortuga mantendría al niño a salvo, sabía que este era la clave para que su fallida creación encontrará al fin luego de siglos su lugar en el mundo.


	7. Empezo el verano, empezaron los problemas.

Junio 1989

Ocho meses pasaron, ocho meses desde que no sabe nada de Pennywise por supuesto uno que otro niño sigue desapareciendo pero cada vez que trata de localizarlo, este lo evita de alguna manera, la última vez que trato de localizarlo una nota apareció en su cama "Morirás si lo intentas" ¿que significa eso, el payaso sería capaz de matarlo? Bueno eso en estos momentos ya no importa después de su maravillosa nota, deje de intentarlo.

Otro tema importante es el tema del club de los perdedores, eh intentado posponer todo lo posible el encuentro con Bev, Ben y Mike se que en el momento en que nos reunamos todos el ciclo comenzará y  no quiero eso de echo ya no estoy tan seguro de si podre contra Pennywise cada vez que me imagino matando al payaso siento un vacío enorme no puedo permitirme estos pensamientos pero no puedo evitarlo, luego de lo que pasó esa noche eh pensado en cada momento en que yo puedo cambiarlo, puedo ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera quiere acercarse a mi.

Actualidad  3:30  pm

Durante el último día de clases, Bill, Richie, Eddie  y Stanley, se preparan para iniciar su verano. El año escolar fue maravilloso para Bill todo estaba bien, Georgie seguía creciendo , todo en casa estaba muy bien y los perdedores al parecer también, aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado, Stan parecía más abierto ahora más conversador, Bill se había encontrado muchos días en los que él y Stan planeaban algo para ambos desde ir a los Barrens, hasta ir al cine, sinceramente Bill se empeño más en él una cosa que no puede olvidar es como Stan en el pasado creció lleno de miedo y cómo terminó finalmente suicidándose eso es algo que Bill no olvida y siente que por una parte, él tuvo la culpa, Stan necesitaba ser escuchado, necesitaba ser un niño normal y haría lo imposible para lograrlo.

"Quiero que todos asistan, en especial tu Bill " dijo Stan mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras les comentaba sobre su bar mitzva 

"Edds el judío quiere más a Bill que a nosotros" dijo con un puchero Richie

"Richie no puedes tener una vez la boca cerrada" dijo Eddie cansado de las frases del de lentes 

"Oh vamos si quieres que me calle deberías mantener mi boca ocupada con tu..."

"Beep beep Richie" dijo Bill no queriendo que terminara esa frase 

 

Por desgracia, los cuatro al salir se encuentran con él, Henry Bowers y sus amigos,  Bill quiso dar la vuelta causando que Henry se acerque a él amenazándolo hasta que observa a su padre, el oficial Bowers, detrás de Bill. Henry se alejo, pero no antes de lamerse la palma y frotarla en la cara de Bill.

Mientras tanto en el baño de damas.

 

Beverly Marsh está fumando en el baño cuando un grupo de niñas, lideradas por, Gretta la acusan de ser una prostituta. Bev siente agua correr y sabe de antemano que  una de las chicas llena una bolsa de basura con agua, Beverly sabe que  la lanzara sobre el baño donde se encuentra por lo que  se cubre con su mochila.  
Luego de ese encuentro Bev salió del baño directo a la salida trasera quería ir a su casa y llorar, a demás olía a basura y necesitaba un baño.

"Vas a moverte o hay que pedir un pase" dijo Beverly notando al niño rechoncho ocupando las escaleras con su bicicleta

El niño la miró desconcertado "lo siento yo.." mientras decía eso la maqueta que llevaba en sus manos se derrumbo en el suelo y mientras trataba de recogerla su bicicleta calló también 

"Lo siento no es una contraseña" Bev lo miro con algo de pena 

"Henry está con sus matones en la entrada principal así que no tendrías que tener problemas"

"Yo no...."

" Toda la escuela sabe que te está buscando" le dijo la pelirroja, "¿Que escuchas?" dijo Bev quitándole los auriculares y poniéndoselos "New kids on the Block" dijo sonriendo luego de reconocer la banda 

"Ni siquiera me gustan!" "Yo solo..."

"Espera eres el chico nuevo, soy Beverly Marsh"

"Lo se estamos juntos en sociales.... Yo soy Ben"

"Déjame firmar esto" dijo Bev agarrando el anuario de la mochila de ben, al abrirlo noto que nadie había escrito así que quiso hacer algo especial para él, escribiendo Beverly con muchos corazones " mantente cool Ben de sociales" y con eso Bev se despidió de Ben logrando un lazo que será difícil de romper.

En el otro lado de Derry 

Mike observa estupefacto la puerta de la carnicería manos quemadas salían de ella tratando de alcanzarlo al igual que como quisieron llegar a él sus padres, para que luego está se abriera por completo, revelando una figura colgando detrás de las cortinas con ojos brillantes y rojos.

"¡Sal de mi pueblo!"   
Antes de que Mike se diera cuenta Henry y sus matones casi le atropellan con un auto.  
Con el susto del momento no le tomo importancia a Henry , lo que había visto era aún más importante, era aún más malvado.

En la sinagoga.

Pennywise sabía que atacar  al niño negro era una presa fácil, pero por el momento tenía a alguien en mente, alguien a quien a estado observando muy de cerca, un pequeño miedoso que cree tener oportunidad con Billy boy, pobrecito si tan solo supiera que a  su Bill no le gustan los cobardes. 

Pennywise miraba a Stan desde la oscuridad, este entro a la librería de su padre a dejar su libro pero lo que no sabía era que el payaso estaba esperando el momento en que este se volteara para convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

Nadie se metía con Bill, solo él y a Stan le quedaría claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es corto y algo aburrido, pero lo necesito para la transición de la historia, a demás a penas e tenido tiempo, pero prometo ponerme las pilas la semana q viene :)


	8. Reaparece

Stan vio como la figura del cuadro avanzaba hacia el y trataba de alcanzarlo este corrió lo más que pudo, sostuvo la puerta y la cerro, se quedó observando si está volvía a abrirse pero esta no lo hizo En cambio un papel salió por debajo  
"Aléjate de bill, o pagarás las consecuencia"

Mientras tanto en la casa Denbrough

Bill observaba como su madre y su hermano tocaban el piano, mientras estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras pensando en todo lo que  pasó en estos meses, todo es diferente ahora que George está acá, su madre no deja de sonreír, su padre no lo a maltratado ninguna sola vez, y él tiene una nueva familia. Y pensar que todo esté fue gracias a él viaje, recuerda pocas cosas como si todo lo que pasó fue solo un sueño, le debía mucho a Maturín, y no sabía cuál debían ser sus pasos ahora, su única meta era salvar a Georgie y ahora que lo cumplió no sabe cómo debe proceder.

Bill volteó la cabeza al sentir un ruido, vio una sombra al inicio de las escaleras, eh inmediatamente se paró de un salto y subió corriendo, al llegar noto como la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta,su corazón latía como loco y el sudor perlo su frente sabía exactamente lo que se encontraría al abrir su puerta.

Entro lentamente y casi temblando pero no de miedo sino de ansiedad.

El estaba ahí, mirando su escritorio

"¿Q-q-ue haces a-aqui?" Dijo Bill desde la puerta

"Creí que querías verme b-billy, me buscaste" dijo con una sonrisa dando la vuelta 

" Y tú me aléjaste"dijo algo dolido Bill

" Ou y te dolió yo te vi muy contento con tu amigo el judío " dijo con desprecio el payaso 

"¿Stan?¿Qué le hiciste?" dijo Bill avanzando rápidamente al payaso

"Nada...... aún" dijo Pennywise Dando los pasos que faltaban para estar frente de él  
Pennywise lo observo un momento y lo tomo por debajo de sus brazos alzandolo a su altura sin dejar de mirarlo.

"B-bajame" dijo Bill algo sonrojado

"Aléjate. de. el." dijo Pennywise lentamente, no es como si estuviera celoso pero debía mantener alejado a los perdedores, no quería a nadie cerca de Billy, era suyo

"¿O-o q-que?" Bill no pudo evitar mirar sus su cara tratando de desifrar al payaso.  
Bill alzó lentamente su mano y casi pidiéndole permiso con sus ojos tocó la  frente de Eso y fue recorriendo sus líneas de expresión casi llegando a su cabello, miro a Pennywise y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos azules tranquilos casi en un trance por el toque del niño, Bill hizo su mano un puño y golpeó suave la frente de este sin querer dañarlo. 

Pennywise lo observó algo enojado y emitió un leve gruñido mientras Bill solto una suave risa por la reacción del más alto que aún lo sostenía fuertemente.

"L-lo s-siento creí q-que sonaría " dijo con una leve sonrisa aún 

Pennywise lo soltó dispuesto a irse no sin antes reparar en el dibujo colgado en un lado de la cama, otra vez esa estúpida tortuga. Se volteó lentamente hacia Bill  
"¿Lo haces a propósito?" Dijo enfadado acercándose al niño  
"¿Eh?" Bill no entendía que pasó para que cambiará así 

Pennywise lo empujó haciendo que su espalda corriera el escritorio por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado. Bill trato de levantarse pero Pennywise lo agarró del cuello empujándolo hacia el suelo.

"No te creo Bill, no me creo esa faceta de niño inocente, ¿qué escondes estupido humano?" Dijo con ojos amarillos el más alto harto de que Bill le recordara a esa estúpida tortuga 

"N-n-nada" 

"N-nada" se burló el payaso, lo tomo otra  vez del cuello y lo tiro a su cama observándolo desde arriba con desdén.

"Insignificante" dijo susurrando y luego abriendo la puerta para desaparecer.

Bill no lo entiende cada vez que cree que avanzo un paso retrocede diez más se sentó lentamente en su cama sintiendo como su camiseta se mojaba en la parte de atrás,  estaba sangrando tenía unos cortes en su espalda, de verdad no lo entendia pero quería hacerlo, el arreglaría al payaso, cueste lo que cueste.

Al otro día/ 10:00 AM

Bill se levantó dispuesto a hablar con Stan debía saber si el payaso se había atrevido a tocarlo, Stan era frágil y cualquier cosa lo rompería.

Al salir se despidió de George tomó su bicicleta y salió corriendo, la casa de Stan no estaba tan lejos, por lo que llegó rápido.

"Hola señor Uris se encuentra Stan" dije dejando la bicicleta a un lado de la calle 

"Si, debe estar en su habitación puedes pasar" dijo el señor por lo que parecía iba de salida ya que se subió a su auto retrocediendo

Subí rápido las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de Stan toque fuerte

"Pase" se escuchó de adentro de la habitación

"Stan s-soy yo B-bill" dije entrando y asomando mi cabeza 

"Q-qué haces aquí Bill" dijo Stan parándose de su cama y pegándose a la pared 

"Stan e-escucha yo..."

"Bill debes alejarte de mi " dijo Stan tratando de buscar una salida 

"Stan e-escuchame, n-no es r-real, tra-trata de a-asustarte no le des en el g-gusto"

"Bill.." dijo con ojos llorosos Stan, "no puedo, tengo que alejarme"

"Stan s-si p-puedes, to-todos p-podemos" dije acercándome a Stan y tomando sus brazos para que dejará de taparse el rostro 

Stan me miró por un segundo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para llorar, entre pausas me fue contando con lo que Pennywise le asusto, estaba aterrado, tal vez Stan tenía razón estaría mejor sin mi, Pennywise era peligroso y si no era detenido seguirá haciendo esto.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que el momento de sentir los labios de Stan sobre los míos me congelé, era un beso inocente uno de niños, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese payaso, Bill con los ojos aún abiertos vio como por la ventana un globo rojo estaba flotando y eso lo hizo reaccionar para alejar a Stan.

MIERDA

"C-creo que e-es mejor que te a-alejes de m-mi, por tu b-bien" dije separándose y llego directo a la puerta 

"Bill espera" Stan trato de detenerme pero yo ya estaba en la parte de abajo listo para irme

Tome mi bicicleta y me fui al único lugar donde estaría solo, los Barrens.

3:00 PM

Bill llevaba como cinco horas sentado en el barranco mirando el agua en sus pies, tiene un vago recuerdo de todos nadando pero no sabe si es una fantasía o ocurrió de verdad

"Pero mira nada más ¡Bill el tartajas!, Es nuestro día de suerte no chicos"

Bowers.... Estoy muerto.

"H-henry" dije parándome de un salto pero ya estaban rodeandome 

"Y bien, tenemos un asunto pendiente, qué haces aquí, este lugar nos pertenece" dijo Bowers mientras se acercaba a mi

"N-nno es c-cierto" dije tratando de buscar una salida 

"Creo que quiere que le des una lección Henry " dijo Patrick maldito, siempre había sido un retorcido de mierda 

"Sii!" Dijeron todos

Henry se aproxima a mi y yo sin poder hacer nada, estaba al borde del acantilado un paso y caería. Henry me tomo de mi camisa y me elevó un poco en el aire, para luego levantar su puño y estamparlo en mi cara, abrí los ojos medio segundo para notar que el payaso estaba en los árboles mirando todo el espectáculo, no duró mucho la guerra de miradas ya que al soltarme Henry perdí el equilibrio y lo único que sentí después fue el agua congelada y la sensación de estar soñando.


	9. El beso.

4 PM

Bill sentia aire, moviendo su cabello, helando sus piernas y la sensación de estar flotando, su cuerpo era como un fideo estaba lacio, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba

Henry..... Es lo último que recuerda,  su pómulo derecho duele y arde.

Agua.... La sensación de caer y el aire golpeando su rostro a la vez que se sumergía

Y la luz llega fuerte en sus pies, el sol cálido llega en sus piernas pero no en su torso y en su rostro ¿Qué sucedió ?

"Henry.." Susurro el niño arrugando sus facciones, su cabeza dolía

"Mira otra vez b-billy"

Bill abrio los ojos de golpe fijándose en un instante que  el payaso lo llevaba en brazos ocultando el sol con su enorme cuerpo, miró a su alrededor y noto como cada vez se alejaban más de los Barrens y ya  estaban casi llegando a las alcantarillas

"¿D-donde v-vamos?" Dijo Bill tratando de bajarse pero Pennywise no lo soltó 

"Un lugar seguro" dijo el payaso con la vista clavada en el horizonte

"M-mi c-casa es un l-lugar s-seguro" tal vez el payaso lo devoraria donde nadie mirara 

"Bien camina hacia  ella" dijo deteniéndose el demonio

Pennywise de un movimiento lo puso de vuelta a sus pies y le dio la espalda para seguir caminando pero Bill al momento de apoyarse sintió como todo daba vueltas y termino de rodillas en el piso.

"Ouch" dijo al tocar su cabeza, todo le dio vueltas y su vista se volvió borrosa, al levantar la mirada vio como una mano enguantada le era tendida para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Bill la acepto ya que no se sentía en posición de rechazarla.

Al estar parado Pennywise se agachó solo un poco para luego levantarlo al estilo princesa otra vez 

"H-hey" reclamo Bill pero no hizo intento de bajarse.

Pennywise siguio caminando con él en brazos sin emitir algún sonido. Mientras tanto Bill se fijaba como era Pennywise, nunca se había detenido a mirarlo bien, esa frente enorme y el cabello rojizo casi de fantasía, sus ojos siempre azules cuando está en paz y unos labios rojizos que no sabe si son naturales o son producto del maquillaje, Pennywise era realmente muy alto pero era proporcionado algo curioso que le importe su apariencia, siendo que es un ser de miles de años.

"¿P-puedes c-cambiar la f-forma de tu c-cara si qui-quieres?" pregunto Bill con una voz inocente tenía curiosidad por ese aspecto del payaso, ¿porque siempre estaba en esa forma? 

Pennywise lo miro y en un instante Bill estaba mirando un reflejo de si mismo, era él, literalmente con un traje de payaso.

"W-wow, c-creo que los t-trajes de p-payaso s-solo te q-quedan a ti"

Pennywise lo miro y sonrió volviendo a su rostro normal 

"¿N-no te g-gustaría un r-rostro más humano?"

La cara del payaso se transformó manteniendo sus facciones pero cambiando el tamaño de su frente y su cabello.

"¿Así?" El payaso lo miro fijamente sin dejar de caminar pero esperando una respuesta del niño 

El pequeño al mirarlo se sonrojo Pennywise se veía muy atractivo, demasiado.

El payaso no espero más y levantó la vista para seguir caminando pero no cambio la forma de su rostro.

Llegando al nido del payaso Bill vio la torre interminable de juguetes y niños flotando, se estremeció un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo ya que el payaso lo adentro a una habitación que en las paredes se podía leer "Pennywise el payaso bailarín", este lo dejo sentado en lo que parecía una cama con colchas y cojines rojos y le tendio una botella de agua.

"Bebe, lo necesitas" dijo autoritario

"G-Gracias" Bill no lo entendia ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué Pennywise está siendo amable?

Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro sin emitir palabra cada uno sumido en sus pensamiento, Bill pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, loco por el payaso, el ex asesino de su hermano, loco por confiar en el, pero bueno ya no había vuelta a tras lo sabía así que, no tiene nada que perder.

Bill se puso de pie de un salto, se posicióno frente al demonio y sin darle tiempo de nada hizo lo único que no debía hacer, besarlo.

............................................................  
Pennywise no supo que estaba pasando en un momento estaba pensando en como asustar al niño para al fin poder devorarlo y hacerlo flotar y en otro momento lo tenía pegado como una sanguijuela a sus labios.

Pero......

Pennywise lo sintio, cayó en un pozo profundo, donde no había salida, cayó por su único enemigo, cayó por William Denbrough


	10. Me and my broken heart

"¡Qué crees que haces mocoso!" pennywise se puso de pie de un salto como si su toque quemara 

"Y-yo.." Bill estaba sonrojado a más no poder, se sentía tan avergonzado ¿Porque pennywise le gritaba?

"¡Yo!.... ¿Que te dio a pensar que yo quería besar a un niño?!" El payaso caminaba de un lugar a otro

"Yo pensé..." las lágrimas ya se estaban acumulando en los ojos del pequeño que miraba el suelo

"¡¿Que?! pensansate porque te ayude estaba interesado, no eres más que un patético humano, con una vida miserable y corta" el demonio se detuvo frente a el observandolo con esos ojos rojos que Bill tanto odiaba, el había vuelto a su apariencia normal con esa enorme frente.

Un silencio cayó en la habitación y al igual como cualquier adolescente con el corazón roto lo único que Bill pudo hacer fue llorar, ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Se sentía tan humillado, el payaso no lo quería, solo era una presa para él,  
Bill se sentía tan estupido.

Cuando al fin logro salir de las alcantarillas se dirigió corriendo a su casa, no tenía ganas de nada solo de dormir, ¿a caso así se sintió Ben en el pasado cuando Beverly lo rechazo? porque en el caso de Bill él no se lo desearía a nadie 

Llegó a su casa y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Georgie jugando en el sillón con sus trenes, trato de pasar desapercibido pero a Georgie no se le escapa nada 

"Bill ven a jugar conmigo" se puso de pie su hermanito para ir corriendo a el 

"Ahora no Gerogie no me siento muy bien" Bill lo rodeó listo para subir las escaleras 

"¿Estas enfermo?" George le pregunto mirándolo desde el primer escalón 

"No, solo no tengo ánimos dile a mamá que ya llegue si" Bill le dio la espalda para irse rápido de ahí. 

Subio la escalera con la mirada de Georgie clavada en el lo único que le hacía sentir bien en estos momentos era saber que había salvado a su hermano de ese monstruo.   
Entro cerro la puerta y se tiro de espaldas a su cama sin intención de querer taparse.

"¿Bill te sientes bien cariñom" su madre entro con una taza de té y la dejo en su velador

"Si mamá solo que no tengo ganas de nada"

"O Bill ¿que sucede hijo? " su madre se sentó  a los pies de su cama

"¿Mamá?¿ Siempre estuviste enamorada de papá ? ¿Como se lo dijiste ?" Bill se sentó dispuesto a escuchar a su madre

"Ahí hijo siempre supe que este día llegaría " su mamá acarició su mano y le miró con una sonrisa

"Mamá porfavor " Bill trató de apartarse algo avergonzado.

"¿Cuál es su nombre? " pennywise....... Bill pensó

"No tiene nombre mamá solo dime cómo le dijiste a papá que querías estar con él " Bill trataba de evadir la mirada de su madre 

"Bueno en realidad fue él quién me lo dijo a mi, pero llevamos siendo amigos durante años ya sabes, aquí todos se conocen desde niños y bueno tu papá y yo éramos eso y aún lo somos, buenos amigos"

 

"Ósea debo hacerme su amigo primero " Bill la miró con algo de duda

"Pues no siempre es así pero es un buen punto de partida "

"Está bien mamá creo que lo pensaré"  Bill volvió a relajarse para acostarse en su lugar

Su madre le acarició la mejilla y lo despeino poniéndose de pie para salir de su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto 

"¿Ah Bill?"

"¿Si?"

"Es un tonto si no se fija en ti "

Su mamá salió de la habitación y Bill se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo.

¡ESPEREN!

¡TONTO!

Su mamá piensa que le gusta un hombre , bueno técnicamente lo es pero como ?!  Ahh Bill solo quiere dormir por años.

 

................

Humanos y sus sentimientos, a pennywise no le importaban. Eran tan insignificantes con vidas cortas y sin un propósito, admite que el olor a miedo y sufrimiento lo hacen sentirse vivo, pero el olor que provino de Bill el olor a tristeza, no fue tan apetecible, fue como un trago amargo.

Lo odia, odia a ese pequeño tartamudo debería haberlo devorado hace meses.

..........

10.00 AM

 

Al fin otro día, Bill quería despejarse, el tema de ser rechazado no lo estaba llevando muy bien así que sólo recurrió a reunir a los perdedores es su grupo al fin y al cabo los amigos ayudan a un corazón roto.  
.....  
11.00 AM

"Al fin nos llamaste gran bill es verano debemos divertirnos" dijo Ricchie golpeando su espalda

"Si lo siento estaba algo ocupado " Bill desvió la mirada notando a Stan 

Stan se mantenía al margen de la conversación no sabía como iniciar la conversación con Bill las cosas ya no se sentían igual para él , él ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos.

Richie y Eddie después de hacerle mil preguntas a Bill iniciaron su recorrido hacia los Barrens.

Todos juntos en bicicleta fueron rodeando árboles y observando lugares para descansar no tenían un lugar previsto para estar, pero si encontraron un campo algo apartado y abierto para conversar, al igual que para relajarse en eso estaban todos contando anécdotas y poniéndose al día con su verano cuando escucharon un grito de ayuda.  
........

Ben trataba de mantener las manos alejadas de Henry de su cuerpo pero éste con una navaja quería herir su estómago , el quería  quería escribir su nombre en su cuerpo.

Ben con todas sus fuerza pateo a Henry callendose del puente y rodeando por el pasto.

No le importó si Henry lo seguía o si se estaba desangrado por la H escrita en su piel sólo corrió.  
........

 

"Chicos por ahí" dijo Richie doblando con su bicicleta y siguiendo los quejidos de un niño

Todos siguieron a Richie hasta rodear al chico nuevo 

"A-ayuda" dijo ben tratando de ponerse de pie 

"Sube a mi bicicleta" dijo Bill dándole la espalda 

Stan mientras tanto vigilaba el perímetro fijándose si venía la pandilla de Henry 

"Deprisa vámonos Patrick viene" Stan se echo a andar de los primeros.

Los cinco Chicos salieron rápido de sus bicicletas y deslizándose a la calle donde hay más gente y adentrándose en un callejón, con Eddie alegando sobre el sida.

"Richie quédate aqui" le dijo Bill mientras Stan y Eddie le seguían a la farmacia.

"Me alegra haberte conocido antes de que murieras" dijo Richie a Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tanto la demora, mis finales aun no acaban se q es corto, pero les prometo más capítulos sólo Bill y pennywise próximamente cuando tenga un descanso


	11. La alianza del mal

"Esto y esto y esto..." Decía Eddie tomando algodon, gazas y alcohol.  
   
Yo y Stan reunimos todo el dinero que teníamos y ni así nos alcanzaba.

"Eddie sólo tenemos esto" dijo Stan mostrándole lo poco que habíamos reunido 

"¿Es una broma?" 

"Espera, tu tienes una cuenta aquí" dije recordando lo que muchas veces nos contó Eddie 

"Sí mi mamá se entera que compré esto, pasaré el verano haciendome rayos x" dijo Eddie con voz asustada 

Justo en eso Beverly doblo la esquína del pasillo ocultando lo que traía en su mano derecha

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó

"Q-Queremos llevar e-esto p-pero no t-tenemos s-suficiente di-dinero" dije desviando un poco la mirada, Beverly siempre había sido hermosa

Beverly nos miró y dijo que ella se  encargaba. 

Bill miraba como Beverly distraía al vendedor para luego darles una señal que salieran corriendo.

Sin repetirlo los chicos se dieron la media vuelta y arrancaron. Después de agradecer a Beverly la invitaron a nadar. Luego cada uno tomo un camino diferente, excepto Stan.

"¿Bill podemos hablar?"

"S-si'

"Escucha... sobre el otro día"

"E-Esta bien Stan, n-no tienes q-que decir n-nada, t-todo está b-bien"

"Bill me gustas, y no se que hacer con eso" dijo Stan mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba mi mano

"Stan yo...." ¿Como rechazas a alguien como Stan?

Stan afirmó la cara de Bill comenzando a besarlo, ya no era solo un beso de niños era un beso de amor, Stan de verdad le gustaba bill

"Maricas!" Un gritó hizo que de separaran 

"Oh Mierda Henry" 

"C-Corramos v-vamos Stan" 

Bill y Stan corrieron como diez minutos, no sabiendo donde ir se escondieron en un callejón en el centro, estuvieron escondidos casi una hora conversando de cualquIer cosa y con Bill tratando de distraer a Stan. 

"Creo que ya es suficiente, deberíamos irnos" dijo Stan aún algo nervioso

Bill agarró a Stan de su camisa pero al  ir saliendo  algo los agarró jalandolos de vuelta al callejón, ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados, pero no tuvieron mucho que pensar ya que aparecieron Henry , Belch y Vic.

"No se irán tan rápido, maricas" dijo Belch rodeandolos.

Cabe aclarar que la paliza que recibieron ambos fue brutal tres contra dos no era justo.

Bill tenia un ojo morado, marcas de golpe en su estómago y cogiaba de un pie.

Stan se sobaba la cabeza, sangraba de la nariz y tenia una herida en el abdomen.

Ambos chicos salieron del callejón, era bastante tarde y cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, a Stan su padre le regaño por no saber defenderse y Bill  evitó a su familia a penas entró, subió directo a su habitación poniendo seguro y se dejó caer en la cama abrazando sus piernas, sabía que Henry sólo estaba empezando.

…...…………………………........….....................

Pennywise Sabía que ese chico Henry sería un gran aliado, no solo porque estaba loco sino porque estaba dañado y lastimaria a quien fuera.

Ya era de noche cuando Pennywise decidió visitar al mocoso, este estaba acostado mirando el techo, sólo contaba con sus boxers.

El payaso aprecio como el torso de Bill estaba de un color morado, al igual que su pie debido a los golpes recibidos, aunque este último se encontraba en una extraña posición.

"¿Es normal el ángulo de tu pie?" Dijo el payaso saliendo de la oscuridad con una pirueta para luego quedar sentado en el piso

Bill se sobresalto sentándose en el cama de inmediato y haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover el pie.

"¿Y?" Pennywise pregunto apoyando su cara en su mano 

"¿Q-Que h-haces a-aqui?" Dijo algo avergonzado Bill al encontrarse solo en su ropa interior

"De visita" Pennywise se puso de pie y se sentó al final de la cama tomando el pie del niño y tirándolo para dejarlo acostado 

"Ahhhh!" Bill grito debido al tirón en su pie "s-sueltame"

"No. Verás Bill te dije que habrían consecuencias si seguías viendo al judío, Henry solo fue una de ellas" dijo sonriendo

"T-tu e-estabas a-ahi"

"¿Como perdermelo?" Dijo tocando el pie de Bill y moviendolo de un lado a otro 

"Por favor" 

"¿Por favor que? Dijo el payaso tirando aún más su adolorido pie

"Déjame" dijo Bill llorando por el dolor 

" En las alcantarillas no querías que te dejará"

Bill se sonrojo con solo pensarlo, dios había besado a un asesino, sintió asco por un segundo 

"Es por eso que no entiendo porque ...¡terminaste besando al judío!" En el momento que terminó de decir eso sus ojos se pusieron rojos y Pennywise acomodo su pie en la perfecta posición, el dolor que sintió luego de eso fue suficiente para desmayarse.

…...…………………………........….....................

Bill despertó al otro día con un gran dolor de cabeza, un pie vendado y en una perfecta posición a demás de una nota en su mano 

"VOLVERE, NO ME ENGAÑES, TE ESTOY VIGILANDO"


	12. Apariencia humana

10:00 AM

Luego de leer la nota, trate de ponerme de pie, dolía un poco pero ahora estaba en su posición.

Lo primero que hice fue mirarme en un espejo, la mitad de mi cara estaba hinchada por el golpe en mi ojo, a demás mi torso estaba casi completamente pintado de púrpura y verde debido a los moretones.

Suspiré, Henry y Pennywise no son una buena combinación , sabía que el payaso era un manipulador y Henry era muy fácil de influenciar

"Billy!" Georgie entro como un tornado a mi habitación "Mira las fotos que tome!"

Su pequeño hermano se sentó en su cama acomodando todas las fotos de a una pero al momento de mirarlo sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder 

"Bill..." 

"N-no le d-digas a mamá " fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente 

"Pero...."

"P-por favor , j-jugaré contigo t-todas las tardes, l-lo prometo, p-por una se-semana" si mamá se entera me mata 

"Dos" dijo George aún mirándolo con detenimiento, sobre todo su ojo 

"B-bien, ¿No querías m-mostrarme a-algo?" Dije tratándo de cambiar de tema 

George lo continuo mirando, Bill  sabía que su hermano era difícil de convencer pero simplemente lo miro por una última vez y se enfocó n sus fotos 

"Si!, Mira son todas las que tome en la calle" 

Había fotos de pájaros y plantas, niños jugando, fotos de su casa y fotos de él, entrando o saliendo de casa 

"S-son bu-buenas" pero su mirada se desvió a una en especial, era la foto de un auto pasando, pero en la ventana  había una cara muy parecida reflejada.

"¿P-puedo q-quedarme con esta?"

"Claro, ¿Pero no quieres una más linda?, eso solo es un auto"

"Me gu-gustan los a-autos"

"Bien, ire a tomar más fotos, suerte escondiendo eso de mamá" se paró de la cama y tomo todas sus fotos 

"T-ten cuidado, por favor" dije deteniendo lo con una mano 

"Si Billy" dijo georgie rodando los ojos y yéndose de la habitación 

Mire más detenidamente la foto y la cara era más visible aún , tome una aguja del baño y la clave en la foto para luego dejarla atada a la nota de papel que el payaso me había dado.

15:30 PM

Casi un día evitando a sus padres, luego de asearse un poco salió por la puerta trasera tomando su bicicleta y saliendo sin rumbo alguno

Recordaba la nota de Pennywise y la foto, no quería arriesgarse que sus amigos salieran heridos por lo que no quiso juntarse con ningúno de ellos.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos, no sabía si le gustaba Pennywise o si solo era la sensación de querer cambiarlo que hacía  que quisiera estar cerca de el.

Dejo su bicicleta de lado y se sentó en el puente con sus pies entre las barandas colgando.

"¿No piensas saltar verdad?"  
Bill sintió una voz y automáticamente se volteó.

Era Pennywise en su forma humana, alto, ojos azules y pelirrojo, buena combinación si le preguntan a Bill

"¿Y...?” dijo impaciente el payaso 

"N-no" el niño volvió su mirada al horizonte le avergonzaba un poco su ojo morado 

"Bien,no me quites el placer de lastimarte"

Bill a este punto no sabía cómo tomarse estás conversaciones con el payaso por lo que solo escondió una pequeña sonrisa.

El payaso tomó asiento al lado de el pero sin dejar sus piernas caer, en cambio las subió a las barandas y se tiró de espaldas al lado de el quedando con las piernas elevadas 

"Es un día tranquilo" dijo Pennywise mirando el cielo

Bill lo volteó a ver pero solo asintió con la cabeza

"¿Y que planeas hacer?" Dijo el payaso mirandole

"N-no lo s-se" Bill ya no sabía ni que sentir 

"Juguemos" dijo el payaso mirándolo con ojos amarillos, lo cual se veia muy extraño con su contextura humana 

"¿A-a que?" Pregunto billy algo confundido por el cambio de actitud 

"Yo pregunto tu respondes" 

"N-no suena m-muy divertido para mi"

"Oh pero mi querido niño, lo va a ser para mí" 

Bill se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, no es como si tuviera nada que hacer, a demás que podría preguntarle él payaso que fuera tan terrible

"B-bien"

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

Mierda. 

Justo preguntaba eso 

Que se supone que respondería , que él quiso, que le gusta, que lo odia , que ..

"Vamos Billy ese es el juego, debes responder"

"N-no lo se"

"No mientas " el payaso se sentó al lado de el mirandole con ojos acusadores "lo sabes, por algo saliste corriendo"

"Me.."

Se escucho un grito sobresaltado a ambos

"Bill!"

Richie... Salvado por la campana 

Al darse vuelta Pennywise ya no se encontraba más ahí.

"Bill hay un panorama increíble para hoy, recuerdas a Beverly o bueno obvio que la recuerdas, verás nos invitó al cine, a todos puedes creerlo, tienes que ir lo hizo para estar contigo es obvio."

"Richie! Respira"

"Bien gran Bill lo siento estaba emocionado" dijo Richie tirándose a su lado 

"¿Quién irá?"

"Todos hasta el chico nuevo"

Bien los perdedores se estaba reuniendo, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo 

"Esta bien, vamos" solo para alejarme de mis padres 

"Beverly nos verá en el cine andando"

"¿Que ahora?"

"Si, ahora, vamos" Richie le tomo el brazo para ponerlo de pie siguió hablando todo el camino al cine , se veía muy emocionado.

¿Y él?, el solo pensaba en que estaba jodido, por el payaso y por los perdedores, y cada vez pensaba que volvía a hacer un niño normal y que esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, su hermano nunca murió, nunca creció y nunca se casó, en este mundo alternativo tenía todas las posibilidades de ser mejor, y ¿por que no? Una oportunidad con el payaso.


	13. El hombre lobo.

"Bill evité preguntarte , pero no puedo callar, ya me conoces" dijo Richie mientras caminabamos al cine 

"¿Tu y Stan pelearon?"

"N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno ambos tienen la cara morada y tu cojeas un poco, pelearon o tuviste una buena noche" Richie se partió de la risa por su chiste

"R-richie!" Bill no puedo evitar ponerse rojo con solo imaginarlo 

"¿Fue Bowers ?” preguntó ya calmado el de lentes 

"Algo así, ya vamos llegando luego conversamos" dijo Bill terminando la conversación

\-------------------------------

La película no fue una buena elección, cada vez que salía el hombre lobo, Eddie pegaba un salto, Ben se tapaba el rostro y Stan se removía. Para ser honestos yo no le puse atencion a la película, estaba más entretenido pensando en el payaso y en qué pasaría ahora que adoptó una forma humana solo para hablarme, pero me preocupan más los perdedores estaban cada vez más unidos solo faltaba Mike y estarían listos para luchar.

Al terminar la película todos nos  levantamos rápidamente Beverly y Richie debido a que iban conversando avanzaron más rápido , Eddie venía pegado a Stan y Ben venía al lado mio

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Stan

"Aún es temprano, a penas son las siete de la tarde" dijo Beverly revisando su reloj

"Podríamos ir a comer algo, no lo creen" dijo Richie llegando al lado de Eddie 

"Mi mamá se volverá loca si no llego, debo irme" dijo Eddie tratando de alejarse de Richie que le hacía burlas desde su costado 

"¿Q-que tal si vamos a dejar a Eddie y luego vamos a c-comer?" Propuse con la esperanza de que todos aceptaran, no dejaría a Eddie irse solo 

"Está bien gran Bill y luego nos cuentan de su gran pelea " dijo Richie comenzando a caminar y golpeando mi brazo y el de Stan 

No fue mucho lo que llevamos caminando  cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador 

"A-h que fue eso chicos" dijo Eddie tomando el brazo de Richie 

"Vamos a ver" dijo Beverly avanzando a un callejón donde a penas se veía debido a la falta de luz 

"Oh mierda"  susurró Stan sin querer entrar al callejón, lo que hizo que todos nos apresuramos a llegar a su lado 

Mike estaba siendo acorralado por lo que parecía ser un lobo, pero era demasiado grande para ser real.

Beverly y yo nos acercamos despacio por detrás golpeando al lobo con la tapa de un basurero solo para distraerlo y así Ben lo atacaba con piedras del otro extremo.

El lobo nos miró a cada uno y al llegar a mi note sus ojos amarillos, brillaban con entretención y enojó, el lobo de apoximo a mi, de una manera amenazante pero antes de poder tocarme escuché el susurro 

'corre'

Pennywise estaba enfadado, y bastante si incluía el echo de que se supone que yo debía alejarme de los perdedores

"V-vamos chicos, corran" dije seguro de que podríamos salir heridos

Todos los perdedores ahora incluyendo Mike no necesitaron oír a Bill dos veces , salieron corriendo sin pensar en nada más 

Bill y Stan corrían mucho más lento debido a los golpes que aún dolían, el pie de Billy estaba en mejor estado pero le dificultaba correr 

Pennywise les dio un poco de ventaja, ya que esto solo era para alegrar la tarde y para darle un susto al niño,no estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, espero a que los perdedores salieran a la calle para luego escabullirse eh ir saltando entre los techos y aullando.

Los niños gritaban cada vez que se volteaban a verlo y notaban que estaba muy cerca a pesar de que ellos salieron del callejón antes.

Pennywise iba muy entretenido entre salto y salto hasta que Billy los detuvo a todos 

"Basta!" "No es real, chicos no hay que correr, no es real"

"Estas loco Bill si te detienes moriras" dijo Ben sin dejar de avanzar 

"¿Acaso no lo notan?" Dijo Bill deteniendo del brazo a Richie y a Beverly para que se detuvieran 

El payaso se quedó observando detrás de un árbol curioso por lo que Bill diría 

"¡Acaso no notan que llevamos corriendo más de cinco minutos y sin embargo aún no salimos de la misma calle!" Grito Bill y deteniendo a Eddie y a Stan 

'Astuto' pensó el payaso 

"Bill tiene razón" dijo Beverly dando vueltas para ver el panorama "la casa amarilla, la hemos pasado más de tres veces"

"A demás no hemos visto a nadie, en todo este rato, y todos los que salen del cine transitan por aquí" dijo Mike sin entender del todo lo que sucedía 

Se escuchó el sonido de un globo reventándose, las luces parpadearon y luego de un segundo gente comenzó a pasar por el lado de ellos, todo volvió a la normalidad 

"¿Alguien quiere explicar lo que pasó, antes que Eddie se muera de un ataque?" Dijo Richie mirando a Bill

" No aquí, vamos a otro lugar" dijo Ben 

"B-bien, vamos" dijo Bill mirando al rededor pero ya no habian señales de que el payaso estuvo alguna vez ahí.

Estuvo cerca pensó Bill sin esconder la pequeña sonrisa al ver a todos sus amigos unidos.


End file.
